


The Memory of Her

by desertshrub (Kid_Oddity)



Series: GW2 Short Stories [11]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, but he doesn't trust me, mentioning Tegwen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 19:59:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18350672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kid_Oddity/pseuds/desertshrub





	The Memory of Her

His heart twists at the sound of echoing laughter. It’s familiar; a soft and melodious song that he could listen to on repeat. It makes him want to sink into its warmth, to forever listen to it as it lulls him to sleep. Closing his eyes lets him see her, as if she’s never left him. **  
**

She’s his beacon of light even if she’s gone. She still guides him. She still speaks to him. It’s like her spirit has never left. Every time he hears her whispers in his ear, his chest squeezes in on itself. It’s troubling to speak, to see, to walk. He shakes like a frightened Moa chick that just hatched.

And the blood comes again. 

It dribbles from his nose, and it won’t end until the whispering stops. He touches his blood, the golden sap staining his cold hands. He goes over and looks down into the sink. He watches as it drips down the drain.

_Tink. Tink. Tink._

Her voice grows louder.

And he stares mindlessly. He wants to close his ears, to ignore her, to run away, but he can’t ignore her. She follows him, begging him, calling him. She is so sweet, like the nectar of a forbidden fruit. An enticing saccharine that tempts him to take a bite.

Dregris can’t refuse her any longer.


End file.
